I'll just read the way you sound
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Las cosas son azules y Reyna sólo quiere saber por qué. —Oneshot, Percy/Reyna. Bakery!AU. Para Laura.


**Título**: I'll just read the way you sound

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus

**Pairing(s)**: Percy/Reyna.

**Disclaimer**: No son míos.

**Advertencias:** timeline pa'l lado de la chingada, como siempre. y muerte de un personaje (no uno de ellos).

**Summary**: Las cosas son azules y Reyna sólo quiere saber _por qué_. —Oneshot, Percy/Reyna. Bakery!AU. Para Laura.

**Nota**: para mi laura que se sigue mereciendo todas las cosas buenas de la vida. gracias a leeh por betearlo, como siempre.

* * *

:-:  
«And if words should fail here, I'll just read the way you sound»  
:-:

«¿Azul?» pregunta Reyna, «¿por qué azul?»

A Percy realmente nunca le habían pedido explicaciones, aunque quizá eso tuviera más que nada que ver con que los clientes habituales conocían a su madre y los nuevos simplemente lo aceptaban como excentricidad del dueño (lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era cierto) o estaban tan encantados por ello que no necesitaban buscarle una razón de ser; por eso cuando Reyna habla Percy no se lo espera.

Percy la ve extrañado, pero Reyna no se da cuenta porque su mirada está en las muestras en la vitrina, tratando de decidir qué es lo que quiere.

«Huh» tiene que resistir comenzar la historia con un _verás, cuando yo era joven_ porque sólo tiene 23, es demasiado pronto para comenzar a hablar como viejito de ochenta, así que en cambio dice «Mi madre solía hacerlo también» como si esa fuera la historia completa y lo único que importara de ello. No le dice que solía hacerlo cuando él se sentía mal o triste, que la comida azul era como la mantita de seguridad, como un muñeco de peluche que se tiene desde siempre; le hacía sentir bien cuando algo iba mal y le aseguraba que todo iba a pasar. No le dice que ahora lo hace porque su madre ya no está y es lo que más le recuerda a ella, es una de las pocas cosas que puede hacer o pensar que no le provocan la pesadez en el cuerpo y el constante sentimiento de que tiene un vacío en el pecho.

Reyna asiente, levemente y señala un bollito de la vitrina.

«Es» para un momento, buscando la palabra «interesante.»

Le sonríe cuando Percy le entrega el bollito después de aceptar el dinero.

:-:

Reyna vuelve y a Percy no le extraña (porque todos vuelven; modestia aparte, no hay nada como el leve sabor a mora y el olor a pan recién horneado que hay en Sally's).

Percy le sonríe cuando la reconoce y Reyna elige otra cosa a la vez que pregunta «¿No has considerado usar otro color en lugar, o además, del azul?» porque desde que caminaba hacia la escuela mientras comía a pedazos pequeños (porque no quería acabárselo, tendría que haber comprado otros) el pan se lo había estado preguntando.

«Nope» contesta sin dudarlo. No podría, sería como si estuviera deshonrando a su madre o algo si hiciera algo así.

Lo había considerado después de lo que ocurrió, cuando supo que él tendría que quedarse con la panadería y asegurarse de que siguiera funcionando como siempre, porque en ese entonces se sentía egoísta y la comida azul era algo de ellos, sólo ellos y no podía, no quería compartirla con todos los demás. Con desconocidos que no sabían nada de su madre, que no sabían que cuando horneaba cosas para él cantaba canciones de Abba mientras cernía la harina o que usualmente en la primera tanda olvidaba poner el colorante o que siempre dejaba un poco de la masa para que Percy jugara con ella. Pero luego se dio cuenta que Sally no hubiera querido eso, no hubiera querido que Percy se restringiera de esa manera (porque si Percy fuera un color sería el azul, si Percy pudiera ser representado como algo sería azul, azul, _azul_, siempre azul) sólo porque no quería compartirla a ella más de lo que ella ya se había compartido (sally horneaba lila).

Reyna ladea un poco la cabeza y le ve, considerando, luego asiente de nuevo como si realmente lo entendiera y paga.

(Percy odia esto, las casi conversaciones que no terminan y el no saber si seguirán o de la nada cesarán y él se quedará sin saber a qué iban.)

:-:

Percy no piensa en ella cuando al día siguiente no va, o al siguiente, o al siguiente, claro que no porque eso sería bastante extraño incluso para sus estándares.

Nico le palmea la espalda cuando Percy deja caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos que están recargados peligrosamente cerca de la estufa

«Pareces trapo escurrido» se burla Nico. «Hey, las personas decentes no hacen eso gestos»

El «Cállate. Vete. Déjame en paz» queda sofocado porque Percy ni siquiera se a molestado en verle.

:-:

«¿Por qué no?» pregunta Reyna como si no hubieran pasado tres días desde la última respuesta.

Percy sólo se encoge de hombros y murmura «Porque no» y trata de no verla.

Cuando Reyna trata de pagar, Percy no la deja.

«Gracias» y sonríe. Espera un poco más pero cuando Percy no dice nada, se marcha.

:-:

Se convierte en rutina.

Reyna llega antes de sus clases, a veces después cuando no sale muy tarde, pregunta algo cada vez más críptico y Percy responde como puede sin revelar mucho (uno no puede ir por la vida contándole todas sus penas a personas que no conoce, porque esas cosas generalmente nunca terminan bien).

Percy la observa hasta que se pierde de vista, pero no va admitir eso nunca a nadie (y lo negará hasta la muerte por más que Nico insista que le ha visto).

:-:

La primera vez que Reyna va con Annabeth, Percy casi no lo nota; es hasta cuando escucha dos voces en lugar de sólo el tono familiar de Reyna que la ve.

Annabeth le ve con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que deja en claro que aunque no haya hablado con él, no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Aún así Percy sonríe, amplio y haciendo que sus ojos se entrecierren para hacerle ver que es completamente feliz, sólo para ver si eso la molesta más.

(Lo hace.)

Reyna elige alguna cosa al azar (porque ya ha probado casi todo, quitando las cosas que simplemente no le apetecían) y Annabeth se conforma con varias donas pequeñitas que son una de las pocas cosas que son definitivamente no-azules (pero tienen moras y pequeños pedacitos de masa azul en medio que hacen que se vean moteadas pero Percy no va a decírselo).

Como siempre, Reyna paga, pero cuando esta vez no pregunta nada, a Percy no le extraña.

(Aún la ve marcharse, pero cuando Annabeth se voltea de repente y casi grita que «Mirar fijamente es de mala educación» se promete no hacerlo más.)

:-:

Le toma otras dos semanas invitarla a salir.

Dos largas semanas en las que Nico se dedica a repetirle lo idiota que es y _¿por qué no lo haces ya_? y _Percy ¿cuántas oportunidades has perdido?_ y _si no lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo_. Y lo peor es que pronto no fue el único, sino que se le unieron Grover y Luke y hasta Chiron que era uno de los señores mayores que poseía la librería de al lado pero solía pasarse cada cierto tiempo en el día a visitarlos o por comida cuando su nieta se olvidaba de él.

Le toma dos semanas invitarla salir y después de que al fin logra formar sus pensamientos en una frase medianamente coherente, lo único que Reyna contesta es «Al fin» mientras alza ligeramente las manos, pero le sonríe y la cicatriz en su mejilla se ve más prominente y definida y Percy tiene unas inmensas ganas de recorrerla con los dedos.

Percy sólo sonríe medio de lado y piensa que ya habrá tiempo para ello.


End file.
